


getting to know jackson

by Hermia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermia/pseuds/Hermia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of dating, Danny and Jackson have done some light experimenting. They've dabbled in bondage. They've used a few toys. But this is different; this is something Jackson's been fantasizing about for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting to know jackson

Jackson leaned against the open doorway of his boyfriend's room, fingers in the front pockets of his jeans as he watched him scribble notes from two separate textbooks and an online source. He was an incredible student. Person, really. It was a privilege to be around him, to watch him work out or study or practice his guitar. Danny was focused – he gave whatever he was doing his all no matter what.  


And Jackson was _very_ pleased to find out that personality trait translated seamlessly into the bedroom... or where ever they happened to have sex.  


He was hoping that issuing a new challenge of sorts would bring out something similar. It wasn't as if they hadn't experimented – Jackson had a few toys at home, Danny had a pair of handcuffs stuffed under his mattress. Blindfolds, orgasm denial, they were very open-minded.  
  


Jackson's special kink, though, might be too much for his boyfriend. Despite all their bickering, however, they typically handled things like this well; they knew how to handle each other. If Danny wasn't interested, there'd be no pressure... Jackson just had to make sure the guy knew just who he was dealing with.  


After a few minutes passed, Jackson came in the room, shutting the door behind him quietly and sneaking up behind his boyfriend until he was able to grab onto his shoulders, immediately digging in to massage the muscle as he leaned forward to Danny's ear.  


“Surpri-ise,” he murmured before giving the outer shell a quick kiss. “I've been good and stayed away for two days. Now it's time for you to take a break, stop worrying for an hour, and give me attention. I'm feeling neglected.”

“I keep forgetting you have to have sex every few days or you go into shock.”

Danny chuckled under his breath, his pen slowing until he reached the end of the sentence and he let it fall onto his notebook. Taking a while off of studying wouldn't kill his grade. Hours upon days upon a week and a half he'd spent with his nose in his books. Even after being secluded for the better part of those afternoons, he wasn't actually surprised by the surprise. Not at all. Of course Jackson would come over. If anyone was going to take a booty call into their own hands, it would be him. 

“So... an hour? You realize that's not gonna happen, right?” He waited a second without an answer before pursing his lips. “Of course you do.”

Jackson smirked against the top of his head, drawing his thumb up and down his vertebrae, making a little noise of agreement. “If you could stop judging my sex drive for five seconds?” Spinning Danny's chair around, he planted his hands on the arms, leaning in far enough to almost touch noses. “I _know_ how important your studying is. I probably would have stuck to the pictures you don't know I have on my phone and some sexting if I didn't think this was important.”  


He climbed onto Danny's lap with little effort, sliding his jacket off after he settled against his lower thighs, hands eventually lacing at the fingers behind his boyfriend's neck. “We're at a place where I can divulge kinks and you won't run away screaming, right? I mean we've _dabbled_ in this, but we haven't gone as... far as I really want to.” 

As Jackson spoke, Danny's right brow rose higher and higher. He would never judge a guy for his kinks; there was nothing wrong with being kinky as long as nobody got hurt. Irreparably. There was always a line, things he would and wouldn't do, and they'd already experimented more than most kids their age. Jackson's sudden hesitation about being forthright was only poking at his curiosity.

“Nothing's really off limits. Unless you're about to say you want me to put on a tail or set of ears. In which case I'll tell you you're hanging out way too much with Scott these days.”

Rolling his eyes, Jackson shifted closer, not yet settling directly on his lap, but getting dangerously close. “Cute. No, I already got to fuck you doggystyle, Danny, that's not what I'm going for.”  


The other boy's face was a very clear, if unspoken _well..?_ so Jackson sighed and continued, blue eyes meeting brown without hesitation. “Alright, look. I'm a sub. I just am. I've spent too many nights under that body of yours with your cock rammed up me, making me beg, to believe otherwise.” He paused to chew on his bottom lip, gaze falling to Danny's throat, shoulders and chest before slowly traveling back up. “I want you to dominate me. I want you to use me. I get off on it. When you force me down on your cock, when you _command_ me to talk dirty for you just so you can come. I love it. And I want more of it. I want to be your _slave_ ; I'll do _anything_ you tell me to, happily.” Another pause, this one punctuated with a wicked smirk. “Unless you're looking for a struggle.” 

Danny shifted in his chair. The weight of Jackson on top of him and the words still echoing in his ears made it difficult to think, much less move his mouth in the right way to make words come out of it. It didn't take much for him to realize the boy straddling his lap was a sub. He was way too good at taking it to be anything _but_. The idea of exerting an upper hand even more than he already did was definitely inciting.

He finally remembered how to speak when his lips were already at Jackson's throat, forcibly preoccupied until he knew what to say. “You know I'm up for it,” he murmured. The tips of his fingers dug into Jackson's jeans. “If it wasn't already on my list of things I wanted us to do, I'd be scribbling it down right now.”

Jackson's nails dug into the nape of his neck, teeth dragging over his bottom lip as he rolled his hips forward and ground against the quickly growing bulge in Danny's jeans. “Mm, that's what I was hoping for...” With heavy-lidded eyes, he drew closer, hips still moving slowly until finally he came to a stop a mere inch from his lover's mouth, lips parted and wet and burning with want. “Then I'm yours,” he purred, letting out the softest gasp of a moan, “to do what you want with. Tell me what I can do for you.” 

“What you can do for me...” The palms resting on Jackson's thighs slid up and around to his ass, gripping onto it once his hands stopped slipping over the rough fabric. Danny stared at him. He was so close that the shadow falling over his face nearly distorted everything. But he could still see his eyes. They caught the blue glow of his PC, and he couldn't look away from them. Even with their hips practically pressed together. “Is get naked and get in bed.”

His swallow was thick and audible, cheeks already tinged pick. Jackson felt his heartrate pick up speed, the adrenaline causing a small, sly smile to spread across his face as he removed himself from Danny's lap.  


He didn't move too far away, and never once broke eye contact as each article of clothing was removed. It wasn't the first time he'd stripped for his boyfriend, and it wouldn't be the last, but this was different. There was no laughter in the air, no buzz from whatever booze they were drinking, no music to roll his hips to. There was just Jackson, and the sound of fabric sliding off skin.  


There would have been plenty of other times where he would have teased, and happily. But he was told to get naked and get on the bed, so jeans and underwear were off at the same time, half-hard cock bouncing as he stripped off his socks as well. Jackson took a long enough pause for Danny to look at his body, enjoyed the heated gaze and the coiling in his stomach that only came from knowing someone you loved wanted you and wanted you _badly_. Eventually, though, he completed his instructions, climbing up onto his lover's bed, sitting back on his heels, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his hands palmed his thighs to keep from touching himself. 

The smallest hint of power opened doors on a normal day, in mediocre situations. This wasn't a mediocre situation. There was nothing about this situation that was anything less than thrilling.

Standing up from his desk chair, Danny went over to the foot of his bed. Jackson's body was incredible. Anyone with eyes could tell you that. But seeing him there, knees pressing into his mattress and hands moving over his legs – that was a completely different story. Curling his fingers around the hem of his t-shirt, he tugged it up over his head and tossed it aside.

“Turn over onto your stomach.” Danny passed his tongue over his bottom lip. “And get up on your knees. But... not your hands. I want your ass in the air.”

Jackson didn't even try to force the moan back into his throat. It left parted lips, swollen from chewing and gnawing as his boyfriend looked over his body. There was absolutely nothing sexier than this, beyond what he hoped Danny would do to him in just a few minutes. Seeing him take control, eager to put him in whatever position he pleased... Jackson would probably never know if this was an after effect of his time spent as a kanima, but he certainly wasn't going to complain.  


Without a moment's pause, he was positioned as told, shoulders and chest down on the bed, up on his knees, legs spread and back arched, keeping his ass up, muscles already clenching in anticipation. “Oh, God, I want you in me,” he muttered against the comforter, unable to help himself. He was aching with arousal, cock hard and leaking pre-come, body shuddering from the cool air around him. “Mmnn, won't you fuck me? _Please_. _Shit_ , Danny, you're so-- nnngh, you make me so hard.” 

“Not yet,” Danny replied, smoothly despite the fist clenched around his throat and burning heat nearly searing his muscles at the sight of Jackson damn near facedown in his bed. Unbuttoning his jeans, he pulled them down and stepped away, not bothering with his boxers yet despite the fact that he was tenting them pretty impressively. 

The bed dipped down beneath his weight as he knelt down behind Jackson, the covers shifting when he moved closer and closer. “Relax. Stop clenching.”

Danny's thumb pressing into the muscle of his thigh was the first thing Jackson felt. The second was his opposite hand gripping at his waist. And the third was his tongue, wet and hot, sliding over the skin of his ass before giving the flesh of the cheek a bite. 

All it took was another moment before Danny shifted again, pulling himself closer to Jackson and extending his tongue a second time only to draw a lazy circle around his entrance.

There had been words on Jackson's tongue, but all that was released was a strangled noise, soon muffled by the sheets gathering under his chin as he squirmed. He loved it when Danny rimmed him. Well, when he did _anything_ , but especially this. Especially that nimble, strong tongue working his asshole until he was a quivering mess. The thickness of his thumb was just an added bonus that had him bucked back and gripping at the sheets.  


“Mmm _more_ ,” he begged, voice thready and broken just from the arousal he was feeling. “I want-- I want more, please, daddy, _please_ give me more. You know-- _you know_ tha-at's not enough. It's just, mm, just a tease, just a little bit of what-- nn what you can do.” Jackson was too focused to realize what he had called him, to blissed and aroused and needy to feel a wash of shame. It was a slip of the tongue... something he had wanted to let slip for quite some time, but was unable to allow himself the pleasure. “Stretch me out.” He pressed back on Danny's thumb again. “Make me ready for your cock, nn, oh, _God_ , I want you to _ream me out_.” 

At first, Danny thought the slip was just a muffled moan of his name, but when the sound became a very clear _daddy_ rang in his ears, his cock twitched.

His tongue pressed deeper, eyes falling closed as he felt the ring of muscle give way. Even aroused and desperate as he was, he had to admit that Jackson was good at following instructions. His rocking hips made it difficult to concentrate, but they were quickly forced to slow their pace with hands gripping at them. After stilling their movement, Danny curled his tongue as a debauched form of positive reinforcement. 

This continued for a while. Slowly, Danny added his forefinger beneath his tongue. And soon, his tongue was replaced by his middle finger, both of them curling up towards his stomach as his teeth sunk into the muscle of his ass. 

While the orders slowed, they were replaced by decisive movements. Clear, precise strokes of his fingers as they spread, stretching him and stretching him until he was ready.

Before Danny finally moved to find the lubricant, he grabbed for Jackson's hand, wetting his ring and middle finger and sliding them into his own ass, doing the same with the opposite hand. Jackson's ears buzzed with the clear order of _keep yourself open for me_. It was all he could thing about. The ache between his legs, the urge to speak, to beg – it was all gone. There was only the burning desire to do exactly what Danny told him.  


His boyfriend certainly did his part not to ruin the illusion. Before lubing himself up, he held a one of their many condoms out in front of Jackson's face. It took him awhile, but he realized it was a question – Danny didn't feel comfortable doing it without asking, but he didn't want to break 'character', either. They hadn't had sex without a condom yet, and _God_ , this seemed like the perfect time to nix it. So he shook his head.  


The smirk on Danny's lips made his cock jump.  


The next thing Jackson felt was was fingers being pulled out, replaced by two thicker ones, slick with lube, insuring his insides were well coated before his cock then took their place. Danny found middle ground, sliding into his tight ass in one smooth stroke, but not using excessive strength to get there. Every inch drew a louder cry of pleasure from the boy sprawled out on the mattress. Every moment he had to pull back out, just a little, to readjust his angle, Jackson was writhing. He was arching his back until his chest was indenting the mattress, he was throwing the sheets off the bed, he was near tears from the pleasure, from the frustration of being unable to find a voice.  


And then their hips met, strong hands pawing at the curve of his waist, and Jackson was let out a dry sob. “So. Full,” he panted against the bed. “Use me. Mmnn, _use me_ , I wanna get you off, I – _fuck_ – that's all I care about. I _needyou_ , I need _you_ , _fuckmefuckmegodplease_ _ **fuckme!**_ ” 

If their year together taught Danny anything, the main lesson was how to make Jackson scream. He knew where he was most sensitive, the speed that got him off the hardest and the speed that got him off the quickest. He knew where to scratch, where to bite, where to rub. Everything was set out before him, and he knew precisely which road he wanted to take first.

His blunt nails dug into the middle of Jackson's back, leaving pale pink streaks in their wake. The skin was already flushed, but the color deepened at the sensation and the marks rose into tracks soon after. He scratched downwards, over the arch, all the way down to his tailbone before planting the same hand against the small of his back and giving Jackson a short push forward.

The movement wasn't enough to pull him out completely, and the hand still on Jackson's thigh jerked him back into position, burying the larger of the two deep inside of him.

Then he scratched upwards.

Jackson screeched.  


It was no dignified noise, and it was followed by a tightening of every muscle of his body as he came hard. Had he been in any sort of mental state to comprehend what just happened, he would have been embarrassed. Danny wasn't inside of him for more than a few minutes before he was shooting his seed over his stomach, over the cover sheet of his lover's bed, crying out for some sort of relief from the overwhelming orgasm that seemed to kick him right in the gut from the inside out.  


And Danny just kept going. Jackson was boneless at first, no more than a seemingly lifeless doll to be fucked, but that didn't last. No, soon he was finding his rhythm again. He was pushing back against Danny's cock. He was squeezing him. Jackson was _not_ the sort of man to give up without a fight, no matter how much he loved being fucked this way, being under his lover's control.  


This time, he knew exactly what he was saying.  


“Mnnn, please come inside me,” he whimpered, voice raw from his shouts moments ago. “I've wanted to feel it inside me for so long. F-fuck me raw, daddy, please, please, please. Nngh, I can-- I can be tighter for you.” He did as promised, squeezing so hard another whimper was torn from his chest, and Danny's hips came to a stuttering halt. Jackson immediately started thrusting back and forth instead of waiting for him to start up again. “Is that good? Does that feel good? God, I just want to make you come. I need to feel you come; there's nothing better.” 

Danny wasn't ready to come. His body was tight and he was breathing hard, but he wasn't quite there yet, even with Jackson's begging. Pawing up his back, rough palm rubbing over the tracks he'd made only recently, he grabbed onto the muscle between his shoulder and neck and pulled him upwards. Whatever gentleness and hesitation he'd started with was gone now. It was obvious Jackson wasn't interested in him taking his time, so he wouldn't bother.

His bottom lip snagged on Jackson's earlobe as his mouth moved up over the curve. “Stop talking,” he murmured, his voice rough around the edges in a way it rarely ever was. “Don't say a _word_. I wanna see how you work with that.”

The answer was 'well enough' to begin with. Jackson didn't say anything as Danny began rocking up into him, hips thrusting with enough power to cause the smaller boy to bounce on his knees. His hand left his shoulder and slid down Jackson's legs, a moan hitching in his throat when his fingertips drifted over the come still clinging to his skin. He smeared it downwards, farther and farther, until he could wrap his hand around his already half-hard cock.

“Come again,” Danny breathed out, his genuine self showing through the thick cloud of whoever was fucking Jackson, a different, but not disconnected self. “I need you to come again before I do. And don't say anything. I just wanna feel it.”

Jackson whined in agreement, curling a hand back around Danny's head and scratching at his hair. He could come again, he knew he could. He had to. The compulsion to do exactly as Danny wanted was too much.  


But there were some things even _that_ couldn't change, and while the smaller boy was able to stay quiet for awhile, all it took was one deep, firm thrust for him to start talking again. “There. _Fuck_ , right ther--”  


Then there was a hand over his mouth. A rough voice growling out _I told you not to talk_. The flash of heat that shot up his spine and throughout his body clouded his mind just enough for him not to notice that he used to same hand that had been on his cock – the opposite one had now taken its place – until two fingers slid past Jackson's full lips until he was forced to relax his throat or choke.  


He reveled in it, sucking on the digits eagerly with as much passion as he would have with Danny's own cock in his mouth. As if to reward him, his lover's grip tightened and twisted, his thumb worked around the tip, pad rolling from front to back of the head, swirling around the top, then repeating. His breath was hot and heavy against Jackson's ear; there were no words from him. Just the pure eroticism of hearing how his body reacted to fucking him. Jackson could hear his heartbeat, the hitches in his breath, the way his moans would break in the middle when he squeezed around him.  


Danny eventually took his fingers away, seizing hold of the curve of his waist instead, picking up the pace. Jackson stayed quiet. He bit his lip, grinding it between his teeth until the skin broke and the coppery tang of blood oozed into his mouth.  


Perhaps he should have been worried that he came a moment later, with Danny demanding he look over his shoulder just so he could suck on his bloody lip, but all Jackson saw were bright lights and the only reaction he had was to fall back on his hands and knees, vaguely aware of the wet sound of his own lip being ripped away from Danny's mouth as he fell forward.  


His boyfriend's hands shot to his hips, and all Jackson could do was take the vigorous fucking, head bowed, entire body moving with his thrusts because he barely had the strength to keep himself up, let alone work his body back on Danny's cock. 

That's when Danny finally felt the pressure building within him snap.

His hips bucked forward, and he gripped Jackson just quickly enough to keep him from planting his face in the mattress. Pulling his hips back, their skin met with a sharp slap only highlighted by the perspiration on their skin. He tilted his head back, the veins in his throat standing out against his skin and his jaw working as he barely held in a cry of Jackson's name.

Being inside of him was different. His release was different and the way Jackson reacted to being filled with his come was even more so. And that was what sucked him dry.

Fingertips dug into the curve of his waist, and he thrust forward again. Again and again until his moans turned into quiet whines, the idea of him dominating anyone dissolving right in front of his eyes. But that didn't matter anymore, not with Jackson and his bed covered in come. Certainly not with Danny's body twitching and jerking the way it was after his own orgasm.

Danny barely managed to exhale a quiet _fuck_ when he pulled out of him.

Instead of getting up and heading into the bathroom to clean them up, he flopped down beside Jackson, his hands immediately scrubbing at his face. “That was... _fuck_ , Jackson. I don't know words strong enough. Shit.”

Jackson's was planted face first into the mattress with no real way to correct himself. His bones and muscles had turned to jelly, so he just made a grunt of acknowledgment. A moment later there was a tender hand under his chin, and he took a grateful gasp of air.  


“God,” he muttered, nothing of his body moving save his lips. “You _really_ know how to deliver, don't you? It's a good thing we already talked about going to college together, because I'm pretty sure I'm ruined for life.” Jackson attempted to move closer, but failed, whining pathetically. “ _Ow_. Fuck. Nn, still worth it if I end up having to go to the hospital.” 

Since Jackson couldn't move, Danny moved for him. Scooting closer, more shoulder than hips, he pulled Jackson up until some of his torso was resting on top of his. “You'll be fine. Might be a little sore, but maybe I'll just bring you up breakfast tomorrow. And lunch. And probably dinner.” He couldn't help the smugness that crept into his voice, peering down at Jackson with his chin tilted upwards and a dimple in his cheek.

Chuckling, Jackson managed to moved his arm enough to find one of Danny's hands, interlacing their fingers as easy as breathing. “Mm. Once I can move again, I'll do all that for you,” he muttered in a sleepy, wholly satisfied little voice. “And maybe go buy you a Porsche. You deserve a Porsche.” 

“I deserve a _driver_ for the Porsche. Or just an incredibly hot boyfriend to drive me around.” Danny paused, his lips spreading in a smile. “Oh. Wait. I've already got one of those.”

Jackson grinned before nuzzling his nose against the dimple on Danny's closest cheek. “You already fucked me senseless, Danny, you don't need to flatter me until I can't stop smiling, too.”  


He let out a sigh. It'd only be a few weeks since he finally said those three words, and it was still a rarity, but this moment was something that deserved it. That they could do what they just did, as hard and as vigorously as they did it, and end up cuddled together like two love-struck idiots... he definitely never saw any of this happening.  


“I love you,” Jackson said against his dimple. “Thanks for being perfect for me. It's really convenient.” 

“I like to think we're perfect for each _other_ ,” Danny murmured. His cheek twitched under Jackson's lips. “But that might be a little too romantic after something like **that**.” Tilting his chin down, he gave him a kiss. And then two. And, finally, a third, suckling at his upper lip before pulling back with a grin. Jackson was something else. It took years for the two of them to happen, but when they did, he couldn't imagine what kept the two of them apart for so long. “I love you, too. Thanks for trusting me.”

Jackson smiled at that. Trust. The illusion of it had shattered at a young age for him, only five when he found out he was adopted, only a bit older when he learned they were dead. Danny had been a constant in his life after that, but only in the past year did he finally allow himself to trust him. Deeply and fully.  


He wasn't a romantic. Nine times out of ten, he was still getting under Danny's skin, pressing his buttons, downright insulting everyone else. But now, body aching from sex and sticky from release, still wrapped up, pressed to his boyfriend... all he could do was murmur a quiet, “Thanks for teaching me how,” before they drifted into a silence, followed by a well-earned sleep, hands still linked together. 


End file.
